


A God In High School

by Blaze_Enderman



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, All the characters are OCs, All the characters are in there god tier, Death, Gen, Gods, High School, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV Third Person, Please Excuse Any Spelling/Grammar Mistakes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SVURB, Something similar to SBURB, Violence, War, Weapons, my first post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaze_Enderman/pseuds/Blaze_Enderman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six Kids beat SVURB, the game that ends the universe, and are launched back into normal life after spending three years in the game. The attend a small high school, and are subject to all the throws of it, but with a twist: they still have their god tier Powers. Terran Newman, Knight of Space, Selena Malark, Maid of Rage, Thomas Karrah, Page of Heart, Karrie Windel, Seer of Time, Garret Hillet, Rogue of Light, and Jordan Lakman, Bard of Doom, struggle to readjust to normal life, and maintain their position as Gods in their Universe. And just when they think they are getting back to normal, they are thrown back into the fight when another group of Players enters their universe, with an army of aliens on their tail, and an omniscient demon with an oath to kill them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 4 years later...

"Watch it, nerd!" some jock said, jostling Terran Newman and spilling his books all over the place. The swarm of the jock's followers sniggered and muttered "nerd" like it wasn't the fourthousandth time that he made that joke.

The jock's names was, of course, Brad, which Terran got a huge kick out of. There was just something about that common of a name that made Terran want to die from laughter. Maybe it was how well he fit the stereotype of the name. Or maybe it was just a funny name.

Brad and the rest of his posse sniggered off to class, leaving Terran to pick up his books. _Funny_ , he thought as he picked up his Advanced Physics book, _I thought that this would be fun after stopping the destruction of the universe. Huh. Should have listened to all those cheesy movies._

With all his books in his arms once more, Terran headed to the classroom with all the SVURBs in it. Since they were all technically gods, they were crazy smart, and their extensive knowledge of their Aspects made them... Above the other students, academically. They all got put into the same classroom together with one teacher, Mr. Zane, who was frankly in way over his head. Terran and his friend spent most of the time flying around the room or practicing with their weapons while Mr. Zane took a forced nap.

Terran reached room 413 and grasped the handle, throwing the door open.

"Surprise!"

Five kids the same age as Terran stood directly in front of the door, along with a table laden with food. He spotted crab cakes, strawberries with a chocolate fountain, a huge plate covered in meat,and  a rather small cake. While the rest of the food seemed professionally made, the cake seemed to be home made and decorated, complete with badly applied frosting.

"Well," Garret, the Rogue of Light, said, "Don't just stand there gawking, get in here!"

Terran laughed and entered the room. "And what in the hell are we celebrating?" He asked as Karrie put on one of those ridiculous party hats on Terran.

"It's been one year since we beat the game!" Selena exclaimed.

The very mention of the game nearly made Terran faint. Today was the one year anniversary of him and his friends beating the universe ending game, SVURB. Him-Terran Newman- Selena Malark, Thomas Karrah, Karrie Windel, Garret Hillet, and Jordan Lakman entered the game around 4 years ago. The six kids spent around three years in the game, fighting monsters everyday by themselves on desolate lands with only themselves for company. But, after many life threating situations, and the deaths of two of them, they defeated the Black King, freeing them from the death-trap. With their victory, they became the gods of the universe they created, but not without a price. All the kid's parents are dead, killed by the Black King's servants, as well as their other friends. Now when Terran looks back, all he sees is the pain and suffering of those he couldn't save.

He frowned and said: “I told you guys that this was a bad idea"

Thomas shrugged. He didn't love the game either, but that was no reason not to celebrate beating it.

"Oh come off of it," Jordan said, "Let’s not dwell on the negative here shall we? Let’s just eat the cake and food before we have to start going to class."

Terran had to stifle a grin. Selena was the Bard of Doom, so it was kind of ironic that she was telling them to not focus on the negatives. She also had an excellent grasp on priorities. Terran cracked a grin and cheered, picking up a glass in a toast to their excellence.The others joined him and then dug into the food. It was excellent, especially the cake, which Karrie made and Thomas decorated. They sent the better part of an hour wolfing down the food, which kept reappearing due to some shenanigans on Garret's part. Of course no one thought to buy drinks, so Jordan went back to her place to make some on the Alchemizer. All the kids had a massive amount of grist left over from the game, so they could pretty much make anything, although they mostly just use it to make pencils and money.

Terran was enjoying his seventh piece of cake when he heard the sarcastic voice behind him in the door way.

"And what are the nerds celebrating today?"

The room dropped to a deadly silence. No one had noticed Brad and his squad entering the room.

Terran felt his anger bubbling. For the first time in ages, as much as he hated to admit it, he was having fun. Growling he turned around and faced Brad, crossing the distance between them in a few short steps. It would have looked much more impressive if Terran cleared five eight. As it was, Brad loomed over Terran, and ugly sneer distorting his face. Terran could feel Selena's power prickling at his mind, the Maid of Rage's aura flaming is anger.

"We just wanted some cake is all," Brad drawled, "You can hardly get angry for that!"

"This cake isn't for you guys," Terran growled through gritted teeth.

"Ohhh!" He replied sarcastically, earning a laugh for his friends. "Well isn't that too bad,” he whispered before brushing past Terran.

Brad's friends shoved past the SVURBs, laughing as Thomas tripped and fell. Karrie rushed over and helped him up. She glared at the person who had shoved Thomas with enough force to knock over a building. He visibly blanched before retreating back into the mass of jerks swarming the food table. Terran stood there with his back to the swarm. He couldn't let anyone see the tears that filled his eyes, tears of uselessness and pain. His friends had worked so hard to get him this party, and here these jock were, ruining it. He wanted to lash out at them with the full might of a Knight of Space, but he wanted them punished, not dead.

Luckily, Garret stopped the food from regenerating, so the seething mass of jocks quickly destroyed the food on the table. They didn’t even bother using plates or forks with the cake, instead just smashing into it with their bare hands. Eventually, all the SBURBs had tears streaking down their faces. This scene was too similar to one they saw long ago, back in the game, when Imps had raided Terran's birthday party.

"Are you done yet?" Terran whispered when the food was finally gone.

A round of laughter was their reply. They siphoned out of the room in a disorderly clump, snickering at their joke that they just played. Brad aimed a final sneer at Terran and the others before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

No one said anything. They didn’t trust their voices. Karrie and Thomas were sitting in one of the couches in the room, staring blankly as tears rolled down their faces. They were holding hands, taking solace in each other’s company. Garret had moved in front of the table that was previously laden with food. He looked like he was contemplating regenerating the food again, but couldn't seem to work up the will to do it. Selena was curled up in the fetal position on the ground, silently sobbing as a panic attack washed over her. She had died once at Terran's birthday party when the Imps had raided, and the jocks raid had hit too close to home. Terran stood with his back to all of them, not wanting to show the tears on his face. He had failed them, failed to protect them from this. They were gods, and they were still getting bullied in high school.

Jordan picked that exact moment to fly back into the window, carrying two sacks of pop.

"Ok, so I got some of this weird re-" She stopped when she was them all, and the ruined table of food. The pop clattering to the ground galvanized Terran into action. Without a word, his clothes melted into his god tier outfit, the Space symbol emblazed on his chest. The fabric of space seemed to warp around him as he prepared to teleport.

"Wait, Terran!" Jordan yelled starting towards him.

But it was too late; with a flash of green, Terran was gone.


	2. The Duel

A brilliant flash of green lit up the lunar surface. Terran appeared a few meters above the ground. His tears continued to leak out, but they froze as soon as they left his face. He floated there for a little bit before a massive scythe appeared in his hand. The scythe was a thing of beauty, with a deep black handle that seemed to absorb all the light around it. The blade was gleaming silver, almost glowing, and frighteningly sharp. Where the blade and shaft met was an intricate craving of skeletal hands interweaving, forming a yin-yang symbol. The name of the marvelous tool was Death's Equalizer.

Terran gripped the scythe with knuckles white from anger. A green haze settled around the knight and his weapon. Finally, Terran released his anger. A roar escaped his throat as he slammed the blade into the ground. The Knight released all his power into the one blow, the same blow he had used to nearly tear the Black King in half. The green light flared again, but this time more intensely, as Terran’s rage gouged a hole the size of a baseball field into the moon. Thanks to his Space powers, he could also tell he changed the orbit a small amount so that the moon wasn't spiraling away from the earth so quickly.

Well at least one good thing came from this, Terran thought bitterly as he put Death's Equalizer back into his strife-syllidex. He felt much better now that he had blasted a hole in the moon, but he was still angry. He was angry that even though he stood up to the Black King, he couldn’t stick up to the school bully.

Terran didn't want to be a vengeful god, but he was willing to make exceptions.

* * *

puzzledSoulist [PS] begaon pestering cesestialHavak [CH] at 09:38  
PS: Terran!  
PS: Where are you?  
PS: We need you here man! You are our leader, you can't just drop off the face of the planet because you are upset!  
PS: Answer your messages dammit!  
PS: Jordan completely broke down and went home. She isn't answering her messages either.  
PS: Terran?  
CH: Leave me alone.  
celestialHavak [CH] has left the chat!  
PS: Dammit Terran!  
puzzledSoulist [PS] has left the chat.

* * *

Terran waited the rest of the school day before returning to Earth. He spent the time by throwing rocks in the air and watching them float lazily back to the surface. Or he would throw them in the air and use his Space powers to send the rocketing off to earth to burn up in the atmosphere. His friend messaged him all day but he ignored them, setting his CompuGlasses to "Do Not Disturb" and didn’t bother changing out of his god tier outfit. It was part of his revenge. And they were uber comfortable.

Finally, at 3:50, Terran returned to Earth.

As the Knight of Space, he could teleport very small distances very quickly, and longer distances took more effort, but not much. He could safely teleport four star systems over in a couple seconds and has enough energy to rival a nuke. So the trip from the moon didn't wear on him at all, not to mention the fact that he had the entire Universe Frog's energy at his disposal.  
Terran landed outside of the main doors of the school, where he knew Brad was going to be. Within a few seconds the doors burst open, and Brad and the Braud were emitted. They all stopped laughing at the presumably idiotic thing Brad just said to stare at Terran, who stood defiantly in the way.

"What do you want, freak?" Brad sneered. Terran noticed for the first time how much he sneered, and how ugly it made him, "You have more cake for me?"

Rage flared in Terran's eyes again, but his voice was calm and cutting, like a bell, "I think it is time we strife, Brad."

This was met with a huge chorus of laughs. It was the classic nerd versus jock strife that these guys had always wanted to see.

"A strife, huh?" A grin split his face as he offered a hand out, "well I won't turn you down! It's not a good time right now, 'cause I have practice, but I'll gladly take you on after that! Deal?"

Terran took his hand and shook it, letting a bit of his superhuman strength seep in. Brad's eyes glazed over a small amount, but he didn't say anything.

"Deal."

* * *

"You know this is a bad idea," Jordan scolded as the heroes waited in the agreed strife arena. Word of Terran's and Brad's strife spread like wildfire around the school, and Terran's friends were not

pleased to hear about it. For the last two hours, they had attempted to talk him out of it, to no avail. He was dead-set on beating the jock to a pulp.

"It will only raise suspicion and stuff blah blah blah," Terran said, flapping his hand, "I get it. But someone needs to do it. We are gods for fucks sake. Time we start acting like it."

The group stood in awkward silence. It was true, they knew. For the past year they had hardly used their powers for more than getting pizza in a snowstorm, and making food regenerate. This wasn't exactly using their powers, but it taking a step towards true godhood, and they knew it. They just didn't want to admit it.

 

Karrie was the first to speak, "This will be the most efficient way of dealing with him for good, although maybe not the wisest."

 

Garret smiled grimly. They had spent most of the school year trying not to be noticed, and now Terran goes and pulls a crazy stunt like this.

 

"Well at least make it fun to watch," her said, making Terran laugh.

 

"Oh, I will," he said.

"Don't get too cocky," Thomas said, scowling. He still didn't see why they were even doing this, but oh well. He didn't see a way Terran could lose.

A large racket came from around the corner as the Braud, as Terran now commonly referred to Brad's posse of imbeciles, came barreling in. The place chosen was an empty warehouse about a mile out of town, and was not patrolled by the police very often.

The sharp smell of alcohol wafted towards the SVURBS, caused them to wrinkle their noses. They obviously got wasted on the way here, and were still going at it. Terran saw at least four bottles of whiskey being passed around.

"Do you want to wait till you are sober Brad? It wouldn't be very nice of me to beat up a drunken opponent" Terran said, his voice cutting clearly through the jumble.

Brad leered at Terran, saying:" I could beat you drunk and with both hands tied behind my back!" He spun around throwing his arms out and earning a hearty laugh from the followers. Most of them didn't really understand what he just said, but they laughed anyway so Brad wasn't angry at them.

"Now," Brad said, spinning back to Terran, "Any last words?"

"Last chance to back out," Thomas whispered.

"I hope you guys aren't too drunk enough to call an ambulance," Terran shouted back, letting a bit of sarcasm leak into his voice.

"Well we'll see about that," He said, the grin dropping off his face. A wicked bar of iron appeared in Brad's hand.

Seriously, Terran thought, Club-kind? I expected more of him.

"Want to back out yet, little freak?" Brad said.

Terran sighed and summoned Death's Equalizer. Truthfully, he had thought of just using his regular Scythe, but decided against it. He wanted Brad to be afraid.

"I think not."

Terran saw the flicker of fear in Brad's eye's when he saw the legendary weapon. But it was too late for him to back out now. Not only would he be shamed here, but his "friends" vomited every bit of information they see or hear and he would be tossed down the social ladder like a sack of potatoes. There was no way he could lose to this short nerd, no matter what.

"You little shit. You think some fancy weapon will keep me from re-arranging your face?" Brad spat.

"Nah. It’s the pure skill that will stop that," Terran said flatly. Someone sniggered behind him.

"Fuck you!" Brad screamed, and launched a clumsy attack on Terran. He swung the spiked iron club at Terran's head, trying to crush his skull. Terran lazily side-stepped and swung HIs weapon, blade backwards, into brad's stomach. There was a meaty smack and a clang as Brad was launch backwards, landing just in front of his shocked Braud. Terran leaned on Death's Equalizer and looked at Brad as he rolled on the ground, moaning in pain.

"You can't just do that to Brad and get away with it!" a member of the Braud, Collin, said, brandishing brass knuckles. He bull rushed Terran, his fist drawn back in a wild punch. Terran hefted his Scythe and spun in a full circle, connecting solidly with Collins chest. An ugly crack split the air, as his course was changed by 90 degrees and all his ribs cracked in unison.

Two of the four remaining Brauds gave each other a hard looked before anger flushed their already alcohol flushed faces. They summoned swords and started circling Terran.  
"Well someone finally displayed more than five brain cell," Terran said sarcastically. His mind was empty as he tracked his opponents. These guys, Hue and Sam, seemed the least hammered of the group, which wasn't really saying much as they were still absolutely wasted, and had the deadliest weapons. Both swords looked like they had seen better days but were still sharp. Terran lifted Death's equalizer into the air, the blade glittering in the sun's dying light.

Both the boys circled opposite directions of each other, ending up on both sides of Terran. HIs eyes flicked between the two as he determined which was mostly likely to attack. Finally, Hue rushed forward his blade coming up for an underhand strike. Terran swung his scythe in a circle, slamming the metal end into the blade of the sword. It was ripped out of Hue's hand and clanged to the floor. If anyone had looked closely, they would have seen the look of sheer terror in his eyes before Terran brought the scythe back up in a punishing uppercut blow, knocking Hue out cold.  
Terran threw the scythe up into the air and dodged Sam's sword as he attempted to stab Terran in the back. Grabbing his sword hand, he threw Sam acrossed the building, and stripped him of his sword.

Death's Equalizer fell into Terran's hand. There was complete silence until Terran could help but crack a grin.  
"You guys have to admit, that was totally badass." he said as he walked back to his friends. They were laughing and exchanging high fives. No one had noticed Brad get up again, blood leaking out of the side of his mouth and the iron club in his hand. A wicked grin split his face as he raised the club to crush Terran skull again.

Terran couldn't pin-point it exactly, but something tipped him off that someone was behind him, and they meant him harm. They were too close for him to use his weapon to stop theirs. He only had one choice. He gathered his power, and teleported twenty feet behind him. He literally seemed to fall through the ground, and pop out of the sky behind Brad, his offender. His normal clothes had melted away and were replaced by his KNight of Space Outfit.

The doors slammed shut on the building with a tremendous BANG. The remnants of the Braud gazed around in fear as the the sun was blocked out, the windows covered by an invisible haze. Brad, the leader, was glancing around in fear. What just happened, he thought through his clouded mind. One moment, the scrawny nerd who had took him by surprise was right in front of him, and the next, he was gone. Brad spun around, and saw a figure shrouded in a green light floating before him. The being was clad in black clothing, with a white swirl emblazed on its chest. The very fabric of space seemed to bend around him and distort reality. A massive scythe hung from his hands, the hande seeming to absorb all light around it, while the blade gleamed with an unnatural glow. A hood masked his face, but it could only be one person.

Terran.

Brad's eyes bugged out of his head. He spun around to see if his posse were seeing the same thing. They were completely transfixed by the glowing Terran. Five more glowing creatures floated down behind the standing Braud. A green clad figure with a bow that sparkled with an internal light, and Doom pulsating from its being, a red hooded figure with blades on its arms that pulsed with circuitry, time bending around them, a mask of Light and a rifle of gold, pulsating with warmth, a great pink cloud surrounding a tall figure with a crystal shield, a Heart pulsing on its chest, and a silhouette of Rage, black knives dripping darkness. There was no doubt anymore.

The nerds that Brad had tortured from his first day in school were actually the Great Gods. The creators of the universe.  
Brad fell to his knees, dropped his weapon, and clasped his hands together to plead forgiveness. Words tumbled out of his mouth, begging for forgiveness. He hadn't known, he thought it was just a joke. They poured out of his mouth, and soon the rest of the Bruad had joined him.

They were interrupted by a cruel laugh from the Rage.

"You are a strange case," the Heart said, floating down in front of them, "Your soul is corrupted nearly beyond repair. You knew in your heart that what you were doing was wrong, yet you continued to do it. But you enjoyed inflicting the pain, so maybe your mind was clouded. But no more. Because I am a benevolent god, I will heal your soul, and maybe you will truly repent."

Fear filled Brad's expression as the Heart reached a hand out, and placed in on his head. Brad tried to move away, but he was held in place by an invisible force. His eyes were swimming in terror as the Heart probed his soul. His eyes glew with a fierce magenta light, the Hearts power reshaping his heart. An inhuman howl split the air, and Brad collapsed on the ground, sobbing. All he could feel was the pain; the pain he had caused. He could feel it all. The Heart flew back up to join the other gods.

"Do you see what you have done," Time said. Time floated down to the kneeling figures, the pulsing blades disappearing from its arms. "This was always meant to be. I can See all the possible outcomes for your future, and this was always meant to be. I literally can't see a successful future where this didn't happen. Luckily, we also followed the least painful for you. Be grateful we let you live."

Time retreated and Rage billowed in.

"Let me make something very clear to you. You will never speak of what happened here. You will live your lives, knowing we exist, but you will never tell anyone else what happened. If you do, you will feel my Rage in full, and you will not, under any circumstance, survive."

The Light held up his hand, and the Light from the Bruad was absorbed into in. They slumped to the floor, out cold.

A silence filled the warehouse, and light streamed back into it. The dusk filled the room again. The four gods floated there, once again the teenagers they were.

"Uhh..." Jordan said, "I think we should go..."

"Yeah.." Garret said.

"You want to go to Pizza Hut?" Terran asked.

A round of approval was his answer. He framed them all in his hands, and with a emerald flash, they were all gone, presumably teleported to the local Pizza Hut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI all the kids are huge dorks.and sorry, I cant figure out the pester log thingy


	3. Entrance

Terran was dreaming, a rare occurrence since his ascendance. There was blue soil and a river of a thick black fluid that he could only guess to be oil.

"Welcome to LOWAS," a very cool sounding voice said behind him, "or at least someone's memory of it."

Terran spun around, instinctively summoning Death's Equalizer. Two people were standing behind him. One was wearing clothing exactly like his, pajama pants with a hooded long sleeve shirt, except bright red and had the Time symbol emblazoned on his chest instead of the Space symbol. He also had sweet aviators on even though it was fairly dark on the ground. He didn't seem to be holding any weapons, but Terran figured that he had one ready to access in his strife-modus.

The other one was a Space player, but not a class he reconized. She had her long hair channeled in her equally long hood. She had a skirt on that looked like it would be easy to fight in. Her green eyes were framed by round glasses. Terran also noted large dog ears sticking out from her hood and instantly wondered if she had two sets of ears. She wasn't carrying any weapons like the guy, but probably had one close at hand.

All in all, they seemed like a dangerous duo. Time and Space players together were like having a nuclear bomb next to another nuclear bomb.

 _Wait_ , Terran thought, _other players? There were other SVURB games?_

"Who are you people?" Terran asked, putting his scythe back into his strife-modus.

The girl spoke this time, "I'm Jade Harely, the Witch of Space, and this is Dave Strider, the Knight of Time."

"Sup," Dave said.

"I'm Terran Newman, Knight of Space," Terran said, "What is this place? And are your SVURB players as well?"

Terran's initial suspicion was replaced with curiosity and wonder. _Did these player succeed too? Are we no longer alone?_

"We are players from SBURB, which we have reason to believe is the same thing as SVURB, but with a slightly different name, which would suit the absolute bullshit that this game has put us though," Dave said sarcastically, "I mean there is SGRUB, SBURB, and now SVURB? Like what the fuck can't you just pick a name? Something nice like -"

"Dave!" Jade said, an annoyed look on her face, "Rant later. Important business to take care of now. and to answer your second question, Terran, this is the Land of Wind and Shade, the planet of one of our other players, who couldn't join us at the moment. Technically, this is my memory of the planet, in whats called a dream bubble, but we don't need to worry about that right now. We pulled you here to warn you."

"Warn me about what?" Terran interrupted, "About what?"

"Well to put it briefly, we are trying to escape a omnipotent, blood-thirsty demon and an army of aliens," Dave said bluntly, "Us two plus 6 other humans and 12 aliens from a different session are going to bust a fucking hole in our dimension to come to yours."

Terran stared at Dave with a very confused expression.

Jade spoke up before Dave could saying anything else: "We need your's and your Time player's help to break through the walls of our dimensions. We need to open a portal for long enough for us all to get through. We'll be coming on a Prospit warship, so don't be alarmed when we come though. We will start the process at 8:00 P.M. your time, and thats when we will begin the warping. There are a couple other thin-"

"Hold up." Terran said, holding up a hand, "Who said we are going to help?"

Dave's eyebrows scrunched into an angry frown. A sword, welsh if Terran guessed correctly, appeared in his hand. Dave leveled it at Terran and said in a quiet, deadly voice, "You, will help us."

Terran summoned his scythe and replied in an equally deadly voice, "I'm not threatening the safety of our universe for yours. I'm sorry, but what's to stop that demon and army from following you here? What will happen to our universe when that happens? We can't allow you to do that. We worked too hard to make it. If you want to strife, go ahead. We will only succeed in destroying this place. Two knights and a witch will sure make one hell of a mess."

Dave snarled and lounged. Terran readied to swing Death's Equalizer to knock the sword out of his hand.

Suddenly the distance between them seemed to grow dramatically. Terran stopped running and swung around, nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw Jade's massive, very angry looking face.

"Enough!" She yelled, picking Terran and Dave up by the seat of their pants.

"What the hell??" Terran screamed in distress. He cursed as Death's Equalizer fell from his hands and clattered to the ground. "What is happening??"

"Jade, put us down!" I heard dave say from Jade's other hand. He apparently had lost his grip on his weapon as well: he no longer had it in his hand.

"Dave, let me handle this!" Jade snapped, looking back at Terran, "OK, look. If you don't let us into your universe, we will be killed, and then, Her Imperial Consendence, the ruler of that army, and Lord English the demon will come to this universe and annihilate it. But, if we come to your session, and team up, we _might_ be able to defeat them both. We would have all but two of the aspects god tiered, plus some people with psionics. So you can save your righteous speech for the moment, and think for a second."

Terran was deathly afraid of Jade now. He could handle Dave and his stupid shades, but there was just something incredibly... dangerous about Jade that Dave didn't have. Her eyes were flaring with anger, but also seemed to beg for Terran to accept his offer.

Thoughts flowed through Terran's mind. He needed to make this decision, but he didn't want to make one as huge as this without consulting his friends first.

"I-I just don't know. I'll have to ask my friends what they think..." Terran said, "Could you please return me to normal size? This is really uncomfortable."

Jade set him and Dave down, framed them in her hands, and enlarged them once more to their normal size. Terran picked up Death's Equalizer and swung it in a circle before putting it back in his strife modus.

"So will you do it?" Dave asked.

"Like I said, I'll have to consult my friends. If we choose to accept, your gate will be open," Terran said. He saw Dave scowl again before spinning around and stalking off, eventually disappearing.

"Yeesh," Terran said before turning back to Jade, "What's his problem?"

"He's under a lot of stress right now," Jade said with a worried expression, "He's been fighting a lot lately, and he is forced to summon doomed copies of himself to help us. I guess it would get on anyone's nerves, watching yourself die over and over again.."

Terran bit his lip. He knew the feeling.

"Well I hope that you choose to help us, Terran," Jade said smiling.

"Thanks for warning me, "Terran said, "I'm sure that everyone else will go along with it."

Jade smiled again before walking off the same direction that Dave had gone.

He wanted to help them. He really did. But would they really have a better chance if the SVURBS were to join the fight? Or should they wait it out, and ward themselves from attack?

"I just don't know..." Terran whispered to himself be for willing himself to wake up.

Terran bolted upright in the pile of stuffed animals he slept in. He grabbed a clock and saw that it was only four in the morning. Good, he thought, we have more that 12 hours left.

Terran burst out of his room, summoned Death's Equalizer, pounded it on the floor a couple times, and yelled: "Guys! We need to talk! Now!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! sorry it took so long. I've been pretty busy lately and haven't had a chance to work on this, but had some free time and a third chapter appeared! I'm going to start chapter four immediately, so all you guys shouldn't have to wait much longer for the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> I will post a bio for the SVURB kids if enough people ask. All the Beta kids will come in later in the story.


End file.
